1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a storage medium for recording a color image with high quality to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-96460 discusses a method that prevents generation of streaks in a boundary portion between recording regions corresponding to bands when a recording unit records an image corresponding to one band by scanning the image in the scanning direction. That is, a color range in a region of interest is determined depending on an amount of liquid (e.g., an amount of ink) used for recording to a divided region near a boundary portion between the bands. Further, recording data is thinned depending on the color range to reduce the used amount of liquid.
According to the method, the color range is determined with cyan, magenta, and yellow. The determination result is used for thinning processing of cyan, magenta, and yellow. The number of colors used for determining the color range is equal to the number of colors used for the thinning processing. However, when growing the number of ink colors provided for a recording apparatus, i.e., the number of ink colors for the thinning processing, the number of colors used for the determination of the color range also rises up. Therefore, there is a problem of an increase in processing load of the determination of the color range.